The present invention relates to a deviator device for webs, particularly paper webs.
In machines of any type which use continuous webs of paper or other like material, such as wrapping machines and packaging machines of any type, it is often necessary to transversely deviate a web in order to avoid some device on the machine, or in order to bring the web into perfect alignment with a web utilisation device disposed offset from the web.
In order to transversely deviate a web while keeping it parallel to itself, it is known to use a bar which can be variously inclined parallel to the feed plane of the web, and about which the web is wound in a spiral.
Such a known device, described for example in British Pat. No. 957,740, cannot be used if the web is particularly thin and delicate, and its feed speed exceeds a relatively low determined value.
In this respect, because of the friction forces which develop in contact with the deviator bar, the web tends to grip on to this latter, and if fragile is torn as soon as the speed becomes appreciable.